Interacción
by Tabe-chan
Summary: [SasuNaru] Todos saben que su charlas se van por las ramas... unas ramas algo peculiares.


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Si quieren reclamar, vayan con Sasuke._

_Warnings: Esto tendrá YAOI…bueno, casi. Pero la idea está. Será bien a la Kishimoto: mucha habla, poca acción._

_Notas: Esto es culpa de Lale, Pau y Andy, que me lavaron el cerebro con su idea de que fic divertido es igual a chistes estúpidos. Y supongo que también de Kishimoto por acostumbrarnos al doble sentido…_

* * *

**INTERACCIÓN**

_Por Tabe-chan_

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Mmm?

-Por casualidad... ¿vos te depilás el pecho?

El moreno detuvo sus pasos haciendo que Naruto se detenga al instante también.

-¿Perdón?

-Es que repentinamente me acordé de aquellas ropas del sonido que llevabas cuando estabas con Orochimaru... es que...

-No es eso, dobe. No me suele crecer mucho en el pecho.

-Pero es que no tenías ni uno.

-Qué observador.

-Mmh... ¡supongo, dattebayo!

Los dos shinobis volvieron a retomar su camino nuevamente en silencio.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no te depilás?

-...

-¿Usás Depilex?

-¡¡Qué no me depilo, dobe!!

-¡¡BUENO¡¡No me grites dattebayo!!

Silencio.

-Ne¿Naruto?

-¿Nani?

-¿Cómo sabés las marcas de las ceras para depilar?

-¿Yo? Es que el otro día fui al mercado a llenar la despensa y la vi por casualidad. No estarás pensando que me depilo¿o si?

-¿Yo? Para nada

Silencio expectante.

-¡Además duele como la mierda!

-¿Y como sabés vos eso?

-Eso oí de Sakura-chan e Ino.

-Mh…

Silencio.

-Ne, Sasuke.

-¿Mh?

-¿Por qué nunca le haces caso a ninguna chica?

-Estás muy curioso, dobe.

Silencio.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Mmh?

-No me contestaste...

-¿Pero eso a vos que te importa?

-Err... bueno, me interesaría si fuera gay... pero como no lo soy… jajaja…

-…

-…

-¿Naruto?

-¿Nani?

-Me enteré que durante todo el tiempo que estuve afuera, Sakura al fin se había interesado en ti pero que ella ya no te gusta más.

-Jeje¡es que me dí cuenta que la quiero como una gran amiga dattebayo!

-Mmmmhhh…

-Ne, Sasuke... ¿Sakura te gusta?

-No.

-Ah.

-…

-…

-¿Y por qué te interesa saber si me sigue gustando o no?

-Sólo preguntaba, dattebayo.

-Ah...

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Queeeeé?

-¿Sos gay?

- ¡NO...! – lo piensa mejor -¿Te gustaría que fuera gay?

- ¿¡Pero qué decís Sasuke baka!?

-Mmh.

-…

-…

-¿Y vos?

-¿¿Y yo qué??

-Si vos sí sos... – Gesto sugestivo con la mano.

-¿Si yo soy qué, dattebayo?

-¡¡GAY, DOBE!!

-¡NO!

-Mh.

Silencio tenso.

-¿Sasuke?

-Qué pasa ahora…

-Nunca te lo pregunté¿por qué me salvaste aquella vez en la aldea de la niebla?

-¡¡Ya te lo dije, pedazo de burro!!

-¡NO ME ACUERDO SASUKE BAKA¡SINO NO TE LO PREGUNTARÍA DATTEBAYO!

-Ya te dije, mi cuerpo se movió por si mismo.

-Ahh, es verdad, jeje.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que a Naruto se le pasa algo por la cabeza nuevamente.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Nh?

-¿Por qué te acercaste a mí, me tocaste el hombro y me susurraste al oído aquella vez cuando nos encontramos?

-…- Sonrojo.

- Por que realmente no hacía falta, me lo podías haber dicho todo allá arriba. No soy sordo, dattebayo.

- Bueno, es que quería parecer guay. ¿Qué, no puedo?

-Ah, es verdad dattebayo: me olvidé que en esos tiempos eras taaaan guay.

-...

-...

-Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-En una oportunidad Kakashi-sensei me dijo que cuando estabas en tu entrenamiento con Yamato… – se trabó ante lo que ba a decir - ... ¿yo te estimulaba¡¿Cómo que te estimulaba?!

-...

-Naruto, no me contestaste.

_¡¡Pensá, pensá!!_ Naruto se decide.

-Err... me estimulaste para no estimularme a convertirme en un Reinona, jaja.

- ...

-Jejejeje…

-¿¿¿REINONA???

-Nada, olvídalo.

-NO, ahora dime que es eso de Reinona, dobe.

-Ni idea, lo leí por ahí en la internet, jaja...

-¡¡¡MALDITA INTERNET!!!

Silencio MUUUY tenso.

-Por cierto¿viste que vos tenés chakra tipo fuego?

-Sí¿y qué pasa con eso?

-Que yo tengo chakra tipo viento.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Me dijo Yamato-taichou que el viento aviva al fuego dattebayo, jaja... qué curioso¿no? Nosotros justo tenemos esos tipos de chakra.

-Siiiií, qué curioso.

-...

-¿Y a qué salió este tema?

-No sé, me acordé y me pareció interesante.

-Mmh.

Silencio.

-Ne¿y a dónde se supone que vas ahora?

-No sé, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Y vos adónde vas?

-¡¡A comer al Ichiraku ramen dattebayo!!

El rubio saltaba contento de un lado para el otro con su típica sonrisita zorruna en los labios. Sasuke metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió con una media sonrisa resignado.

"¡Uf!" Sasuke pensó y se resignó.

-Hoy invito yo, dobe.

-¡¡¡ITADAKIMASU!!!

**-OWARI-**

* * *

_Bien¿qué les pareció¿Fue el lavado de cerebro algo bueno o malo¡Dejen review¡Kissus!_


End file.
